Marktgesetze der Angelsachsen
Die schriftlich erhaltenen Marktgesetze der Angelsachsen geben einen guten Einblick in das inländische Handelswesen der Angelsachsen. Beschreibung Mit der Entwicklung des Burgenwesens (ags. burh - 'befestigter Ort') und der dazugehörigen Marktplätze (ags. céapstów) in Englang wurden alsbald auch die Rechte und Aufsichten gesetzlich geregelt. So erklärten z.B. Aethelred und Ethelfleda (872-918), als sie in den Jahren 886 bis 899 auf Ersuchen des Bischofs eine Burg in Worcester gebaut hatten Diplomatarium anglicum aevi saxonici (Internet Archive). Benjamin Thorpe. London, Macmillan 1865. S. 136 ff., 350 ff., dass von allen Rechten, die zu ihrer Lordschaft gehörten, innerhalb der Burg oder außerhalb, der Kirche die Hälfte gehören sollte. Naheliegend war, dass Verkäufe besser geregelt und Betrügereien eher vermieden werden konnten, wenn die Märkte in Städten abgehalten wurden, wo die königliche Gewalt ihren Sitz hatte und die Volksversammlung erreichbar war. So wurde den angelsächsischen Kaufleuten von Alfred dem Großen (848-899) vorgeschrieben, dass sie „die Leute, die sie mit sich nehmen wollen, dem Sheriff des Königs auf dem Versammlungsplatz vorstellen sollen". Da solche Leute gebraucht wurden, wurde es auch notwendig, Handelsgeschäfte durch gesetzliche und vollwertige Zeugnisse zu beglaubigen. Wallisische Bestimmungen dafür aus dem 7. Jh. sagen: „Wenn ein Kaufmann landeinwärts im Volke handelt, so tue er das vor Zeugen." Liebermann, aaO. Bd. I, S. 100: Laws Ine 25. Marktgesetze Eine Buße von 36 Shilling wurde dem Händler auferlegt, der gestohlene Ware verkaufte, wenn er nicht den Erwerb derselben durch Zeugen nachweisen konnte. Handel außerhalb der Burg wurde bald gesetzlich verboten. So sagen die Gesetze von Eduard I.: „Man lasse niemand außerhalb der Stadt (ags. port) handeln, der nicht die Zeugenschaft des Stadtaufsehers oder eines anderen unbescholtenen Mannes hat." Liebermann, aaO. Bd. I, S. 138: L. Edwardi I. Von König Aethelstan von England (924–939) wird ein Kauf außerhalb der Stadt erlaubt (II Aethelstan) 'unter Zeugnis der Vögte in der Volksversammlung', aber auf Waren, deren Wert unter 20 pence war, beschränkt. Diese Beschränkung wird allerdings durch einen anderen Erlass Aethelstans (IV) wieder aufgehoben, und bestimmt, dass man 'unter vollem und glaubwürdigem Zeugniss außerhalb einer Stadt handeln darf. An einem Marktplatz wurde solch eine Zeugenschaft am leichtesten gefunden. Auf Anordnung von König Edgar von England (939–975), sollen Beamte für diese Zwecke gewählt werden, nicht nur in Städten, sondern auch in den Gemeinden auswärts (IV Edgar). 'Für jede Burg und für jedes Hundert sollen Zeugen ernannt werden; für jede Burg sollen 36 gewählt werden, für eine kleine Burg und für jedes Hundert zwölf; und von diesen vereideten Männern sollen 2 oder 3 bei jedem Handel zugegen sein'. Zeugenschaft Die Zeugenschaft zählte zu den besonderen Bestimmungen für Kauf und Verkauf. Für den Viehkauf waren die Bestimmungen zu allen Zeiten außergewöhnlich streng. Wer ausgeht, Vieh zu kaufen Liebermann, aaO. Bd. I, S. 210: IV Edgar 7-12, muss seine Absicht seinen Nachbarn mitteilen und bei seiner Rückkehr ihnen sagen, unter wessen Zeugenschaft er gekauft hat. Wenn er nicht die Absicht hatte zu kaufen und bringt Vieh heim, so muss er das Zeugnis der Burg oder des 'hundred' haben, oder sein Kauf ist verwirkt. Ferner: „Lasst niemand Handel treiben oder unbekanntes Vieh aufnehmen, der nicht das Zeugnis des hohen Vogtes hat, des Priesters, des Stadtkämmerers (hordarii) oder des Stadtaufsehers." Liebermann, aaO. Bd. I, S. 191: III Edmund 5 In späterer Zeit, unter der mehr handelsrechtlich entwickelten skandinavischen Gesetzgebung, wurde die unter Aethelstan gegebene Freiheit wieder beschränkt. „Laßt niemand über vier Penny Wert kaufen, sei es lebendes oder totes Gut, wenn er nicht die Zeugenschaft von vier Männern hat, sei es innerhalb der Burg, sei es auf dem platten Lande." Liebermann, aaO. Bd. I, S. 326: II Cnut 24 Vieh wird im Jahre 1043 als before all the shire gekauft erwähnt. Marktabgaben Die Marktgesetze wurden in einem königlichen Marktflecken durch den Vogt des Königs festgesetzt; in einer Stadt durch den „Earl" oder seinen Beauftragten, wenn dieses Recht keinem anderen übergeben war. Es umfasste: * (a) die Einhaltung des Marktfriedens. Handelsgeschäfte waren damals, wie später, mit Trinkgelagen verbunden; und Friedensbruch dabei wurde geahndet; * (b) die Beibringung von Zeugen; * © den Gebrauch einheitlicher Maße und Gewichte. Eine Urkunde des Königs Burgred von Mercia († 880) Kemble, C. D. aaO. Bd. II, 63 verlieh z.B. dem Bischof Alhun von Worcester Anteil an dem „gazifer agellulus" in der „wik" von London, nicht weit von Westgate, genannt „Ceolmundinghaga". Und im Jahre 889 Kemble, C. D. aaO. Bd. II, 118 erhielt Alhuns Nachfolger, Werfrid von Worcester, das Privilegium eines Geheges zu Whatmundsstone in London. Wenn einer seiner Leute außerhalb der Umfriedung Handel treibt, oder im Handelshafen, so soll der König die Abgabe haben; aber wenn jemand innerhalb der Umfriedung etwas kauft oder verkauft, so soll die schuldige Abgabe dem Bischof zufallen. * (d) Die Einsetzung eines Marktgerichts, um Streitigkeiten der Handelsleute untereinander zu schlichten. Solch ein Gericht ist erwähnt in Saxon Leechdoms (Rolls: Saxon Leechdoms III, 288). * (e) Die Verhinderung von Handelsgeschäften am Sonntag. „Lasst keine Handelsgeschäfte am Sonntag zu; und wenn jemand das doch tut, so soll er sein Kaufobjekt verlieren und 30 Shillings als Buße zahlen." Liebermann. aaO. Bd. I, S. 164: II Aethelstan 24 In Chester z.B. hatte der Bischof (anno 1086) diese Rechte. „Wenn ein Handelsmann in die Stadt kommt und Warenballen mitbringt und diese öffnet, ohne die Erlaubnis des bischöflichen Beamten, zwischen der neunten Stunde von Samstag und Montag oder an einem anderen Festtage, so erhält der Bischof 4 Shillings als Buße. Wenn der Beamte des Bischofs einen Mann antrifft, der belädt (d. h. einen Karren, carricantem) innerhalb der leuua der Stadt, so hat der Bischof davon als Buße 4 Shillings oder 2 Stück Vieh". Verwandte Themen Quellen * Gesetze der Angelsachsen (Internet Archive). Felix Liebermann. Savigny-Stiftung. M. Niemeyer, 1906. Band 1, Band 2, Band 3. Bd. I, S. 68 ff., 156 ff., 210 ff. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. II, S. 411 ff. (Art. Englischer Handel, B.) * Lectures on early English history (Internet Archive). William Stubbs. London ; New York : Longmans, Green, and Co., 1906. * Codex Diplomaticus Aevi Saxonici (Internet Archive). John Mitchell Kemble. 6 Bände. Londini, Sumptibus Societatis, 1845. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Englisches Handelswesen Kategorie:Staatswesen in England